


Metal and Man

by CommanderJazTez



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Romance, Vaginal Sex, tied-up sole surviver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderJazTez/pseuds/CommanderJazTez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon knows Fate still has feelings for MacCready, and a deep want to start another family. After she saves the Commonwealth and frees all the synths... Well. He has a surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fate has saved the Commonwealth and ended up getting the Railroad and Minutemen to work together. After their daring rescue of the synths from the Institute everyone meets at the Castle for a party. Deacon has followed her since the moment she stepped into the Railroad for the first time. He has protected her the whole way. Watched over her and gotten to know her. He had also noticed her flirtation toward him. The way they shared body heat during the colder nights. He didn't mind it they were extremely close. After the trip that they visited her late husband's 'grave' He completely let down his guard. That night they had sex. Even though he was a Synth there were plenty of things they could do.

Deacon and Fate had been connected at the hip since she stepped into the Railroad, but what about MacCready? Before the Railroad he was her protector and friend. Deacon had noticed it. The way they passed looks at Sanctuary. The way she smiled and placed a small piece of brown hair behind her ear. The way he touched her arm and gave a crooked grin. In a way Deacon actually felt jealousy. He knew she had never been with another man. Mainly because she was never out of his sight.

He had flaunted their relationship a bit more with MacCready around. A simple touch of her elbow had become an arm wrapped around her waist. A chaste kiss on her cheek had before a flourished kiss on her lips. One thing MacCready whispered to him still made his insides churn.

"What about when she wants a child? When everything calms down and she wants a second chance at a family?" MacCready's eyes actually fucking gleamed.

"We would adopt a child without a home we've talked about it hundreds of times before." Deacon stated grinning and crossing his arms.

"Yes, yes. Good idea. Great idea. But what does her face look like when you bring that option up?" MacCready had left the conversation to talk to Mama Murphy in the garden.

Deacon had watched her face. The way her smile dropped just a little. Her eyes losing a bit of it's sparkle. She loved him but the option of not having another child was killing her and he knew it. Even now he knew it.

He stood at the edge of the Castle with his arms crossed. A group of settlers, railroad, and minutemen were dancing in an area surrounded by radios tuned into the same station. In the very middle was Fate, dancing with the synth version of her son. Even though she smiled he could see the pain behind her eyes. She gripped the boy like he would disappear again. She had tried to lift him but his metal body had made it difficult. He watched her kill her actual son. He was dieing but she didn't want him to watch his world crumble. She kissed his forehead and shoved a knife into his temple.

He knew she would cry tonight. He knew she would be in pain tonight.

MacCready had chosen that moment to walk over with a bear in his hand, "Sup robo. Good job today. I think I actually saw a bit of blood when you were shot."

Deacon grinned, "I wasn't." he wiggled his eyebrows and looked back to the party.

Fate was dancing with different people, Shaun close on her heels. Her long brown hair was down from it's normal bun and reached her hips. Her exotic blue eyes shined in the bright lights around her. Tan and toned skin showed from the simple settler outfit she wore tonight. The boy behind her held similar features.

"I know a man can dream right. You know I would have been the one to follow her to hell and back if we didn't need the Railroad's help."

The gears in Deacon's head began to turn, "Alright, MacCready. You wanna talk, let's talk."

Fate laughed as yet another person grabbed her and began to dance. The pains from her earlier battle made her muscles a bit tired but she danced on. They had won a good battle. The night seemed to go perfectly well.

"AND YOU'RE A DIRTY THIEF!"

Everyone stopped and gasped as a blur of bodies made it's way into the middle ring. Children hid behind the legs of people and everyone moved to create a bigger ring to watch.

Deacon's fist slapped against MacCready's face, "You are a no good hand for hire. You aren't loyal, all you want is money."

MacCready pushed Deacon back and kicked one of his legs, "You are a selfish liar. Who are you really?"

Fate felt rage build up inside of her. This was a celebration damnet. Not a place for drunken fights. SHe reached forward and pulled both men by their collars, "Both of you, my quarters, NOW!"

The men looked ashamed. MacCready rubbed his reddened neck. Deacon put his sunglasses on and tried to hide his face. Shaun grabbed Fate's hand, "Don't leave mama." his fingers intertwined with hers. Piper came forward from the crowd with her little sister in tow, "Hey Shaun, Your momma has to take care of something important. How about you come with us. We have firecrackers." Shaun's eyes opened wide and he looked at Fate. She nodded and he ran off with the young girl.

"Thanks, Pipes. I really don't want him see me go Commonwealth Fate. He is already scared." Fate smiled and hugged her friend, "No problem, Blue. Good luck with them." both women sighed before giggling.

Fate took her time getting to her quarters. When she finally made it MacCready was sitting on her desk with his legs crossed, "Welcome, took you long enough."

"Wha?" Deacon moved quickly closing and locking the door before pulling a sack over her head. Fate laughed and tried to weakly fight back, "What are you guys doing? You know I hate presents."

Deacon moved to lay her on the bed and tie her up. Fate frowned slightly beneath her 'mask', "Okay guys what is going on?" she tried to pull her wrists. The fabric was weak and would tear easily. Fate decided to lay still. She tried to listen to what was happening but someone turned the radio up. She listened to the soft sound of giggling. Were the guys giggling?

"Alrighty, Doll." The sack was lifted and Fate gasped at the sight before her.

Deacon stood before Fate very naked and very much... human. A cocky, very naked MacCready stood besides him. Deacon walked forward and knelt besides Fate taking her hand.

"I've lied to you. So many times. Let me make it completely right. I found you. I was the one who woke you up. I know 'Father' said he did it but I did. I was digging through the Institute sightings trying to find a way to beat them. I waited for almost a year seeing if the Institute would come and find you. I.. I know it sounds strange but I meant it when I said I would always be in your corner. I was the day I first saw your face frozen in sleep."

He gently touched her face, "I want to give you everything you deserve and more. I have seen the way you look at MacCready. I watched over you two for over a year. If I hadn't stepped in the way... shh let me finnish. I cannot give you what he can. I cannot give you another chance at a family." Fate tightened her grip on his hand, "I'm not leaving. I told you I was a Synth so that this wouldn't happen. I just wanted to take those bastards down. Didn't want anyone in my way, anyone to worry about. And you brought those damn walls down. Even still I kept hiding behind a synth facade. Hoping that it was just a faze to you. Now I don't want it to be, but I also don't want you to want to run away with this idiot either. So, I have a proposal." Deacon turned and waved to MacCready. The man moved to sit besides him on the bed placing a hand to Fate's naked thigh. She shivered slightly and eyed both men, her arousal growing with each sentence, "You have your family, and WE have you."

Fate turned to MacCready, "And you are alright with this?" she asked softly and he smiled moving his hand a little further up her leg. Deacon leaned forward taking off his glasses. His lips hovered just a bit above Fate's, "The question is, Doll. Are YOU alright with this?" Fate nodded slowly and Deacon smashed his lips on hers. MacCready took the moment to plunge his fingers into her making her gasp. Deacon leaned back a little panting, "Alright, Fate. We're all yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 pts and a choice for the next 'scene' at whoever guesses the easter egg and which movie it's from.

Fate squirmed as Deacon pulled out a knife and worked at her clothes slowly. MacCready never let his fingers slip. He slowly added a thumb to her clit and grinned as her body lifted from the mattress, "Cool it for a second, Mac. I gotta cut these... done."

Deacon threw the skirt, shirt, and underthings to the side. Fate looked at Deacon with those big blue eyes. He gave a cocky grin Fate reached for him tearing the frail bondage and grasped his hard cock. She looked at it for a moment before pumping it slowly, "I can't believe you hid this from me." she hissed softly. He grit his teeth and leaned his head back, "I still can't give you what he can." Fate raised an eyebrow before leaning over to place the head in her mouth. She swirled her tongue once, "Sterile." was the only word he could muster as she began to suck him.

MacCready gave the two a jealous look before moving in between her thighs. He dipped his head between her knees and snaked his tongue out tasting her sweet and slightly tart womanhood. Fate moaned around Deacon's cock making him hiss out as her movements began to grow faster. She pumped the shaft and bobbed as far down as she could surprised that he was a little too large to take him all.

MacCready grasped his own cock and pumped it slowly, growing so hard it hurt as he moved his tongue up and down her slit before dipping into her folds again. With his free hand he put some more pressure on her clit. This time she reached behind her and grasped the headboard tightly in her hands. Deacon's cock came out of her mouth with a pop as she clawed behind her hissing out. Deacon leaned over her and placed his lips over hers kissing her deeply. He gently grazed his teeth on her bottom lip before biting hard.

Fate let out a loud scream. MacCready popped his head up, "Is everything okay?!"

"YES!"

"Women screaming can be misconstrued!" She placed a hand on the back of his head and forced it down once again between her legs. MacCready greedily lapped against her, curling his tongue and, evidently, hitting all the right places. The bindings on her legs snapped as she pulled them up. Deacon smirked and began kissing and biting her neck. His hands moved down to her breasts kneading them gently. Fate wiggled under the attention of both men. Her body felt like fire. Why had she never tried this before.

"Put a finger in her MacCready, I guess it's a little late to warn you. She's a screamer." Deacon chuckled and moved to suckle her right tit biting on the nipple rather hard. MacCready looked at his partner in crime and smiled. He moved so that his tongue was planted on her clit before he stuck his middle finger as deep as he could inside of her and curled it. Fate rose from the bed letting out a cry. Her thighs tightened around the man between her legs. Her hands moved desperately trying to find something to cling to. She wrapped arms around Deacon crushing him to her body as MacCready stuck another finger into her helping her ride out her orgasm.

Stars flew in front of her eyes as she seemed to squeeze so tightly she was trying to squeeze the life out of Deacon. He didn't mind it, though he felt a little jealousy bubble up inside of him. The way her lips were parted as her scream became silent, her eyes rolled back into her head, and the slight gleam of sweat beading on her body. That was his. 

When she finally came down from her high she looked at him and gave him a soft grin pulling him up for a lazy kiss. He pulled away and looked down at her, "I want to try something if that's alright."

"I trust you, Deacon." Fate said lazily. The glow on her cheeks making her smile even more radiant.

Deacon moved to where MacCready lay on the bed and motioned that they switch places. MacCready got up and Fate eyed him hungrily. Deacon gently moved her so that she was on her hands and knees. Her perfect ass pointed straight up into the air. Deacon grew shaky. Even though he loved her and they had fooled around this would be the first time that they were fully... connected. He closed his eyes and leaned forward kissing Fate down her tan back.

MacCready moved to the front much to Fates enjoyment. She wiggled her fingers in a come here motion. She reached forward and grasped his cock with her right hand slowly pumping it. It was shorter than Deacon's but thicker by far. Deacon felt down her hips and thighs moving to cup her heat. He moved his fingers in a rhythm just outside of her heat.

Fate watched in thinly veiled awe as MacCready's body responded to her touch. It didn't matter how many times she had seen it. The beauty of having a man untie at her touch alone still awed her. The way his eyes closed and his lips parted just so. The tiny ripples of pleasure that trailed through his muscles made her shiver. She had never orgasmed from the act of sex but more from watching her men reach his peak first. Deacon was the first to explore her body and find out exactly what stimulated her. Through many nights he seemed able to get her to crash into wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure by her breasts alone.

She wanted to see more. In a quick motion she placed her lips to the head of MacCready's cock. His eyes opened wide and met her own gaze. In a quick motion she took most of him to the back of her throat and sucked hard. His eyes rolled back and he gave an involuntary jerk.

Deacon felt surprisingly aroused and maybe a little pride. He grabbed his cock and lead the head to her opening. Once again his pulse quickened. Without any more thought he pushed himself into her wet folds. Fate gasped around the cock in her mouth at the sensation. Completely off guard and absolutely beautiful. Deacon held himself still, shaking at the sensations. He was close just by penetrating her. He could feel her around him tightening against the intruder.

MacCready looked down at her closed eyes. She bobbed on his shaft a few times taking care to swirl her tongue around his head every so often. Deacon gripped her hips tightly between his hands. He pulled out gently before thrusting forward gasping as he buried himself deeper. Fate gagged slightly as the motion forced to take more of MacCready into her mouth. She opened her blue eyes and stared up at MacCready. She smirked before pulling her head back.

"Does it turn you on to watch him fuck me while I suck you off?" MacCready wasn't ashamed at all, "Yeah, it does." he admitted watching her hand work along his shaft. She was pushed forward again. Deacon and Fate groaned in unison.

"You doing alright, Baby doll?" Deacon asked softly kissing her back. Fate shivered but felt her words turn to mush inside of her head. All she could do was nod.

Deacon grit his teeth as Fate's body tightened around him. He grasped her hips so hard it seemed that he would bruise her skin. He wouldn't last much longer and he knew it. Without much warning he started thrusting into her at a hard and fast pace. Fate let MacCready go and tried to find something to hold on to. Her body tried to turn to jello as her insides coiled. MacCready knelt and grabbed her shoulders kissing her deeply. He reached forward to fondle her breasts teasing the nipples.

Fate was lost in the sensations flowing through her body. One of Deacon's calloused fingers was making a circle around her clint. His hips were hitting hers so hard it was borderline pain. Soft lips and rough fingers at her breasts. She was close to crashing over her edge.

Deacon's insides lit up with a fire he had thought lost a long time ago before he grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him spilling inside of her. He leaned forward to bite at a place between her shoulder blades and she came undone. Even with MacCready's lips in the way she screamed. Her entire body started shaking as the waves of pleasure crashed into her. MacCready pulled back and marveled at her face. Puffy lips, pink face, and her brown hair gleaming with sweat. Her blue eyes moved to him and narrowed in a sort of primal hunger.

Deacon slid out of her and pulled her shoulders so that they were both standing on their knees. She whimpered at the sudden loss. His fingers moved her chin so that her could place his lips on hers hard. He moved his hand across her strong abdominal muscles playing with the scars littering her middle. MacCready felt like an outsider and looked away for a moment.

"Where was that?" Fate asked between breaths. She shivered as the mixture of their juices started to trickle out of her body. 

"Hidden away in fear. Now I'm all yours. Everything." Deacon murmured biting and licking her shoulder, "Ready?" he asked softly and she nodded. Deacon looked at MacCready with a giant grin. Fate turned her head and looked like a predator. Her blue eyes gleamed in the soft light of the room.

Deacon moved from the bed to sit on a plush chair in the room. He redressed slowly and placed his sunglasses on, "Never figured you as a watching man." MacCready snipped as he sat on the bed.

"I've always have and will watch over her." Deacon replied in a low growl. 

Fate shivered with anticipation. She moved slowly hiking a wavering knee over the man's knees. She positioned herself so that her ass was facing MacCready and her eyes focused on Deacon. MacCready's cock sat in front of her body. She reached down and started to slowly pump it with her hands. MacCready's hands moved across her body in exploration. His fingers lingered at the scars. He counted the puckering skin before moving to her breasts slowly kneading them.

Slowly Fate moved so that the head of his cock was positioned at the opening of her heat. She slowly moved down so that he was inside of her. She groaned as her walls stretched around him. MacCready gave a soft moan in appreciation. Even as she sunk all the way down so that their hips met her eyes never left Deacon. He swallowed hard.

Fate started a slow pace rising all the way so that the head was barely in before letting all her weight force her body down with a loud slap. MacCready bit into her shoulder hard making her quiver around him. He jerked in response forcing her up and down faster. Deacon swallowed again as his length began to harden in his pants. He pawed at the hardening erection as she began to grind her hips back and forth forcing a hiss out of the other man.

Her muscles moved perfectly, each scar and stretch mark gleaming slightly whiter than the rest of her skin. She laid her head back onto MacCready's shoulder moving her hips in circles still looking at Deacon. A wicked grin played on her lips as her hungry eyes stared at him. He had to silently wonder if she wanted this all along. Every time MacCready tried to thrust she would stop her movements as if to prove her control in the situation. Deacon felt another sweat break out on the back of his neck. He couldn't take the torture any longer and pulled his erection out of his pants slowly rubbing it.

On cue Fate started moving up and down on MacCready's length to Deacon's pace. Realisation dawned on him. She was performing for him. MacCready let out a low guttural growl that Deacon found strangely arousing. Fate kept her eyes on him when she moaned as MacCready explored her body finding her points. Her neck, her back, her sides just above her hips, and strangely enough her arms. He continued to kiss and bite along her shoulders as his fingers explored her body.

Deacon quickened his pace nearly panting in his place. Fate in turn quickened her pace. The man behind her gripped her hips tightly and hissed she let out a moan. She moved a hand behind his neck and the other to her clint slowly working it against the pace she set. She bit her bottom lip against the gasp that threatened to explode from her lips. Deacon knew he was close and quickened his pace once again.

Fate quickened her pace feeling MacCready closing in as well. He swelled inside of her stretching her even further. She began to swear as he hit something inside of her. For the first time she closed her eyes blissfully enjoying the strange yet familiar coil in her belly. Deacon couldn't hold it any longer and gasped out. Her eyes flew open as he spilled all over himself. Her body responded quickly. She pinched her clit and started to orgasm. All three in the room wondered if they could hear her screams out to the party. Her walls tightened and quivered in response making MacCready explode inside of her. He held her hips close to her jerking every once in awhile making sure every drop squeezed into her.

MacCready looked at Deacon and laughed, "Guess you are a watcher."

Deacon began to clean up his mess and smirked, "Guess I am."

Fate look at the messy bed and moved to begin and clean herself a little. She stripped the bed and started to place new sheets on it as MacCready and Deacon dressed again. Fate moved to put some pajamas on herself. She didn't bother with underwear, they would be soiled by the morning.

As MacCready tried to leave Deacon placed a hand on his shoulder, "Leaving so soon?" he quipped

"Well I figured..."

"You're family now. You stay with us." Deacon said rather seriously. MacCready looked to Fate who was currently trying to brush her hair. She gave him her warm smile and nodded, "Besides she is a total morning person. I am not kidding. Sometimes she has woken me up in the middle of the night because she was rubbing one out. Happened at Railroad HQ one time. We thought no one heard but Drummer Boy couldn't look at us for a week." Fate nodded trying not to laugh.

"Poor guy! Deacon had to shove a shirt into my mouth to muffle my screams. I swear he burned it. We could never find it after. It was just gone."

MacCready cracked a grin. He moved back to the bed. Deacon pulled his shoulder back, "I sleep by the wall." he nodded seriously and MacCready rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, dude kicked me out of the bed roll once cuz' I didn't wanna give up the wall." Fate nearly growled and glowered at Deacon. He laughed and moved to lay down. Fate lay besides him placing her head on his chest.

MacCready, feeling a little awkward, took his time getting into the bed. Fate reached back and took one of his hands laying a leg over his. He turned and rested a head on her shoulder. The room smelled of sex but felt warm. Even when Deacon started a light snore, Fate ran her thumb over his knuckles before she too fell asleep. MacCready felt love blossom in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate woke up when the sun hit her eyes. She grumbled and sat up in bed with some effort. On her desk sat a simple plate of fruit and a bottle of purified water. Neither Deacon nor MacCready would let her drink anything but it nowadays. She moved across the empty room to place a simple pre-war dress and shoes. Her hair was an easy job since she fell asleep with it up. She grabbed a mutfruit and the water. Her steps were loud along the walkway as she made her way outside. She took a few bites of the mutfruit before tossing it into the fertilizer bin and opening her water.

Once she reached the doorway out into the middle of the Castle she could see everyone moving on their daily tasks. One new guard sat at her old post. Thanks to MacCready and Deacon, Preston had even helped, she had been forced from any 'dangerous' activity. Her eyes moved to the farm to see MacCready kneeling in the dirt pulling weeds. She smiled warmly when he looked up and gave her a goofy grin.

Near the radio station Deacon stood watching her as her eyes flicked over to him. He made a motion and she rolled her eyes drinking the water in her hands. He smiled and crossed his arms over his torso again.

She moved across the open area to meet him at the radio station. Anyone who was working at this time of day waved and called to her. She nodded and waved back. MacCready stood up and wiped his knees moving to meet her as well. The second she was in the shadow Deacon wrapped an arm around her hip. MacCready moved to her other side placing one hand to her shoulder and the other to her very large belly. The Synthetic Shaun ran from where he was playing with the other kids to Deacon. He wrapped a free hand around the boy pulling him in for a slight hug.

No one really said anything or cared about their strange relationship. She was their General, Savior, Mother, Sister, and the kindest soul in the Commonwealth. This was her family.


End file.
